


Special Delivery

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Misty is a delivery woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically a shitty porn plot, just pure smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Summary: Misty is a delivery woman and she has to deliver Cordelia's desk and build it by herself and Cordelia is more interested in Misty than the desk.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut, no plot at all sorry

Cordelia rushed to the door as she heard a swift and rough knock, “Hopefully he makes this quick.” she said as she opened the door. Cordelia tilted her head to the side quizzically. Furrowing her brows Cordelia took in the sight before her, a tall curly blond woman with the most toned arms she’d ever seen, in a classic long sleeve button down too tight around the sleeve stood in her doorway. 

“Hi, I'm here to deliver and build ya new desk ma’am,” the delivery woman said, thrusting her hand out to Cordelia. “Names Misty Day.” 

Cordelia grabbed the woman’s hand and shook it, “Cordelia Goode nice to meet you,” she said, with a warm smile. Cordelia felt the woman grip her hand tightly and she almost let out a whine at the force. 

“Nice ta meet ya ma’am. Where do ya want this?” Misty said, gesturing to the large parcel on the dolly behind her.

Cordelia broke out of her trance staring at Misty, “Oh um sorry just follow me” 

Cordleia walked into the house and Misty shut the door behind her, carrying the package across the house. 

“Just in here” Cordelia walked into her currently empty office; save for the plants scattered around. 

“Wow, it’s like ya got your own garden in here Cordelia,” Cordelia hummed in response staring at Misty’s biceps. “It’s just me today, my partner Kyle took the day off so it’ll take me a little longer to build this, I'm sorry if that's any inconvenience to you ma’am.” Misty said looking down at Cordelia. Cordelia touched Misty's bicep and let her hand linger,

“It’s no problem at all, let me know if you want anything to drink I’m going to step out for a second.” Misty looked down at her and smirked lightly, “Yea, I’ll let you know Miss Cordelia.” 

Cordelia walked out of the room with an extra sway in her hips as she went to her bedroom. 

Cordelia frantically rushed, she knew what she wanted and she knew she was going to get it. Cordelia changed into a thigh high lace garter belt and matching bra and panty set. Slipping back on her skirt, blouse, and black heels cordelia walked back down about fifteen minutes later. 

“How’s everything going on Misty you need anything to drink?” Cordelia asked casually as she slipped into the room. Cordleia looked up from the floor and saw a half finished desk and a half naked misty. Misty had taken off her button up and tied it around her waist leaving her in work pants and a black sports bra. 

Misty noticed the look on Cordelia's face, “I’m sorry it’s awful hot in here, I can put it back on it you want.” 

“No no no it’s okay, I know it gets deathy hot here, do you want a um glass of water maybe?” Cordleia said walking closer to Misty. 

“Hmm I would love one darling if ya don’t mind,” Misty said, eyeing Cordelia up like next week's lunch. 

“Sure I’ll go and get some and make some sandwiches,” Cordelia said.

Walking into the kitchen Cordelia let out a breath. 

“Am I really about to possibly fuck the hot ass delivery woman what kind of shitty porno am I living in right now?” Cordelia whispered to herself.

Cordelia kept her mind busy and she made sandwiches and poured two glasses of water for her and Misty.

Cordleia walked back into the room later with a plate and two glasses in her hand. 

“Hey I made sandwiches if you’d like one,” Cordelia said looking up seeing her desk was done being built.  
She set the glasses and the plate down on the floor and walked over to where Misty was standing. “That was fast and it looks amazing.” Cordelia stood between Misty and the desk looking down at it. 

Misty came from behind Cordelia and pressed her body lightly again Cordelia’s. Placing her hands on the desk effectively trapping Cordelia, 

“What can I say? I’m pretty good with my hands.” Misty said low in Cordelia's ear. Cordelia left out a soft noise of arousal and turned around so the two women were chest to chest. Placing her hands on Misty's biceps, “I bet you are.” 

They both leaned in and met in the middle for a  
bruising kiss, teeth clacking against one another’s. Misty grabbed Cordelia by the waist and lifted her onto the desk. 

Cordelia let out a moan as Misty started placing open mouth kisses on her neck and sucked the sensitive underside of her jaw leaving bruises for days to come. 

“Before we continue you gotta let me know if this is what you want.” Misty asked, removing her mouth from Cordelia. 

“Yes yes please god don’t stop.” Cordelia said quickly, grabbing Misty's face and kissing her hard. Cordelia trailed her hands down Misty’s chest feeling Misty's soft yet hard abs underneath her finger tips. Misty began unbuttoning Cordelia’s blouse all the while slipping her tongue into Cordelia’s eager mouth, when Misty’s tongue touched hers Cordelia let out a moan, a loud one partially muffled by Misty's talented mouth. Scratching her nails down Misty’s shoulders leaving angry red marks. Misty let out a hiss as she felt her nails drag down her shoulder sharply. 

Slipping her blouse off Misty pulled back and looked down at Cordelia, “Please tell me this is a matching set.” Misty said tracing her finger around the edge of Cordelia’s bra.

“Come here and find out,” Corelia said seductively, raising her eyebrow sharply at Misty. 

“Yes ma’am,” Misty said, grabbing her waist, attaching her mouth to Cordelia’s neck once again. Misty tugged the top of Cordelia’s skirt, Cordelia complied and lifted her hips off of the desk as Misty removed her skirt without looking down. Cordelia grabbed her by the cheeks and forced her away. 

Looking into Cordelia’s eyes, “I’m sorry did I over step?” Misty said, going to remove her hands from Cordelia's waist when her face was dragged down to see Cordelia’s outfit. 

“Oh my goodness” Misty said, her mouth going dry at the sight of Cordelia in her garters. “All this for me darling huh, picked a good day to work alone.” Rubbing up and down the tops of her thighs. 

Misty grabbed Cordelia by the straps of her garters and tugged her to the edge of the desk, dropping down to her knees she removed the black lace underwear and put them in her back pocket. 

“I’m gonna take you with my mouth first then my fingers darling, lemme hear you.”

Cordelia nodded her head, “Yes yes” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes ma’am” 

“That’s a good girl,” Misty said into Cordelia's inner thigh kissing it. Misty looked into Cordelia's eyes as she dove into her pussy, giving it one broad lick up to her clit missing it narrowly.

“Holy shit baby, did I do this? Did I make you this wet?” Misty asked, lips brushing against Cordelia’s inner thigh.

“Yes ma’am” Cordelia said, breathlessly. 

Misty chuckled into her thigh and dove back into her pussy and started eating her out with fevor. Cordelia flopped back and laid out fully on the desk. One of Cordelia’s hands flew into Misty's hair and the other gripped the edge of the desk behind her head. Cordelia all but screamed and arched her back as Misty began sucking her clit, teeth just lightly grazing it. One final graze of her teeth and Cordelia’s whole body froze as she came, screaming silently into the otherwise empty office space. 

Cordelia looked down at Misty and she wiped her mouth on the inside of Cordelia's thigh. 

“C’mere doll” Misty said standing up, pushing her top half off of the desk, Cordelia kissed Misty, moaning as she tasted herself on her tongue. 

Without breaking the kiss, Misty stood between Cordelia's legs. Grabbing the insides of her thighs Misty parted them slowly, hands moving down to her calves and wrapping them around her waist. Misty gently teased her entrance with her middle finger, slipping the tip of her finger in slightly, Cordelia whined as Misty pulled her hand away.

“Ohh baby girl, whining will get you nowhere” Misty said, shaking her head lightly. Misty leaned in and kissed Cordelia as she roughly entered her. Cordelia moaned loudly and threw her head back. Misty continued her rough thrust, thumb lazily circling her clit

“Ohh fucking christ jesus” Cordelia all but screamed. “Misty.” 

“What is it baby?” Misty said, slowing her thrust down, assuming she went too fast.

“Choke me please ma’am please” Cordelia said, looking Misty directly in the eyes. Misty removed her hand from Cordelia's waist and grabbed her throat, squeezing lightly. 

“Such a good girl Cordelia,” MISty said, thrusting into her. 

“More please more more” Cordelia said desperately. Misty added a third finger and started toying with her clit. One final rough thrust and a squeeze to her throat Cordelia came all over Misty's fingers, dripping down Misty's wrist onto the desk. Misty removed her hands from Cordelia's body and let her catch her breath. Misty pulled Cordelia off the desk and took her work pants off. Misty walked around the desk and sat in the heavy chair. 

“C'mere and ride my thigh baby girl let me get one more out of ya.” 

Cordelia walked over and straddled Misty’s bare thigh. Misty grabbed her hips and gently started guiding her.

“Hmmm ma’am please let me go faster,” Cordelia begged and whined. Misty grabbed her throat again still guiding her hips.

“Baby didn't I tell you begging gets you nowhere?” Misty said. Cordelia started to grind faster on her thigh, leaving wet marks on her thigh.

“hmmm oh god” Cordelia moaned out as Misty flexed her thigh giving Cordelia more to grind on. 

“Ma’am may I cum please?” Cordelia said in a whisper, Misty's hand still on her throat. 

“Yes sweet girl so polite, thank you for asking” Misty removed her hand from Cordelia's waist and brushed her thumb against Cordelia’s clit and she screamed. 

Coming down from her high Cordelia curled up in Misty's lap spent from her three orgasms. Misty kissed her softly on the forehead and then her lips in the softest kiss Cordelia had ever had. Cordelia giggled as Misty kissed her cheek. 

“If you don’t mind me saying I’d love you take you out on a proper date sometime.” Misty said laughing. Cordelia let out another giggle,

“Yea I’d like that a lot actually” Cordelia said kissing the underside of Misty's jaw. 

“I did build a sturdy ass desk didn't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so unnecessary


End file.
